discovery_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is he primary character of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and currently rules as the Princess of Friendship. Biography Personality Skills and abilities Possessions and equipment Relationships Appearances Comics Friendship is Magic * Friendship is Magic #1 * Friendship is Magic #2 * Friendship is Magic #3 * Friendship is Magic #4 * Friendship is Magic #5 * Friendship is Magic #6 * Friendship is Magic #7 * Friendship is Magic #8 * Friendship is Magic #9 * Friendship is Magic #10 * Friendship is Magic #11 * Friendship is Magic #12 * Friendship is Magic #13 * Friendship is Magic #14 * Friendship is Magic #15 * Friendship is Magic #16 * Friendship is Magic #17 * Friendship is Magic #18 * Friendship is Magic #19 * Friendship is Magic #20 * Friendship is Magic #21 * Friendship is Magic #22 * Friendship is Magic #23 * Friendship is Magic #25 * Friendship is Magic #26 * Friendship is Magic #27 * Friendship is Magic #28 * Friendship is Magic #29 * Friendship is Magic #30 * Friendship is Magic #31 * Friendship is Magic #32 * Friendship is Magic #33 * Friendship is Magic #34 * Friendship is Magic #35 * Friendship is Magic #36 * Friendship is Magic #37 * Friendship is Magic #39 * Friendship is Magic #40 * Friendship is Magic #41 * Friendship is Magic #42 * Friendship is Magic #43 * Friendship is Magic #44 * Friendship is Magic #45 * Friendship is Magic #46 * Friendship is Magic #47 * Friendship is Magic #48 * Friendship is Magic #49 * Friendship is Magic #51 * Friendship is Magic #52 * Friendship is Magic #53 * Friendship is Magic #55 * Friendship is Magic #58 * Friendship is Magic #60 Micro-Series * Micro-Series #1 * Micro-Series #2 * Micro-Series #3 * Micro-Series #4 * Micro-Series #5 * Micro-Series #6 * Micro-Series #7 * Micro-Series #9 Friends Forever * Friends Forever #1 * Friends Forever #2 * Friends Forever #3 * Friends Forever #4 * Friends Forever #5 * Friends Forever #6 * Friends Forever #7 * Friends Forever #9 * Friends Forever #10 * Friends Forever #12 * Friends Forever #14 * Friends Forever #16 * Friends Forever #17 * Friends Forever #19 * Friends Forever #20 * Friends Forever #21 * Friends Forever #22 * Friends Forever #25 * Friends Forever #26 * Friends Forever #28 * Friends Forever #30 * Friends Forever #35 * Friends Forever #36 * Friends Forever #38 Fiendship is Magic * Fiendship is Magic #1 * Fiendship is Magic #5 Adventures in Friendship * Adventures in Friendship #1 * Adventures in Friendship #2 * Adventures in Friendship #3 * Adventures in Friendship #5 Animated * The Magic Begins * When Cutie Calls * Return of Harmony * Pageants & Ponies * A Canterlot Wedding * Crystal Empire * Princess Twilight Sparkle * My Little Pony: The Movie Adaptation The Movie Prequel * My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel #1 (cover) * My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel #2 (cover) * My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel #3 (cover) * My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel #4 (cover) Legends of Magic * Legends of Magic #1 (cover) Annuals * Annual 2016 * Annual 2017 One-Shots * My Little Pony: Deviations * Deviations: Beta] Novels Main Series * Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell * Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! * Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare * Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity * Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo * Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair * Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama * Lyra and Bon Bon and the Mares from S.M.I.L.E. * Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite * Trixie and the Razzle-Dazzle Ruse Princess Series * Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn Equestria Girls Novels * Through the Mirror * Rainbow Rocks * Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event * Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine * The Friendship Games * Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise * The Legend of Everfree * Magic, Magic Everywhere! * A Friendship to Remember * Twilight Sparkle's Science Fair Sparks Movie Novels * The Stormy Road to Canterlot Story Books * Friendship is Magic * Applebuck Season Storybook * Swarm of the Century * Fall Weather Friends * Griffon the Brush Off * Dragonshy * Welcome to Ponyville * The Magic of FrienshipThe typo is apart of the actual name * The Ticket Master * Applebuck Season * Adventures in Canterlot Storybook: Festival of Friendship * The Grand Galloping Gala * Applejack's Day on the Farm * Pinkie Pie Throws a Party * Rarity's Fashion and Style * The Cutie Mark Crusaders Storybook * The Magic of Friendship Storybook * Twilight Sparkle's Magical Journey * Cutie Mark Quest * Rarity Loves Fashion * Things That Go Bump in the Night * Twilight Sparkle's Special Lesson * Pinkie Pie's Parties Storybook * A Wedding in Canterlot * Welcome to Ponyville: Surprise Pop-Up Book * The Wedding Invitation * Wedding Preparations * Twilight & Cadance * The Best Wedding Ever! * The Festival of Sweets * Fashion and Friendship * My Busy Books: My Little Pony * My Little Pony: 3D Color Me * Meet the Ponies of Ponyville * The Cutie Mark Chronicles * Ponies and Pets in the Park * Welcome to Equestria * Friends Forever: Play-a-Sound * Holly, Jolly Harmony * The Cutie Mark Chronicles * May the Best Pet Win * Read it and Weep * Sonic Rainboom * Power Ponies to the Rescue! * We Like Spike! * The Reason for the Season Illustrated Storybooks * Under the Sparkling Sea * Good Night, Baby Flurry Heart (doll) * The Dragons on Dazzle Island Manga * Super Serious Twilight * Pinkie Sense * Cleaning!? * I Love Rarity! * Welcome to Ponyville * Pinkie Pie Loves Parties! * Leave the Dresses to Rarity! * The Other Fluttershy * Applejack's Signature Move * Don't Give Up, Rainbow Dash! * Friends Are Always Close * The Titter Tree * My Future Darling Art Galleries * My Little Pony Art Gallery * My Little Pony Cover Gallery Other Media * The Transformers vs. G.I. Joe ** The Transformers vs. G.I. Joe Issue 13